


All Part of the Plan

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Coda to tonight's episode (15/11/16) .





	

It took three glasses of whisky. The third one mostly ended up spat down the sink.

“Is she gone?”

Robert didn’t answer. He filled the glass with water and downed it before he looked up to meet Aaron’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“And it worked,” Robert said. “Mostly. Diane came in.”

“Did you count to five?”

Robert winced. “Aaron…”

“Look. If it gets this finished with sooner, I told you…”

“I know what you told me,” Robert interrupted. “It doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

“You used to like snogging her,” Aaron said, looking so innocent that Robert had to stop for a second and stare at him.

“You’re getting worse than me,” Robert sighed. “I told you I didn’t want to do this.”

“And I told you I want the lot of them out of our lives. I’m fed up of them.” He reached out and grabbed Robert’s belt, pulling him close. “I want to enjoy being engaged to you. I want to enjoy Christmas with my family. I want Andy to be able to come to the wedding. And I want to finally, finally go on holiday with you.”

“Honeymoon,” Robert corrected, wrapping his arms around him. “A month long honeymoon somewhere a million miles away from here. Call me a sap, I don’t care. I just had to -” he pointed at the sofa. “Urgh.”

“I love you,” Aaron said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Robert’s cheek. “And I trust you. And you know this was the only way after last week’s fiasco.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert murmured as he turned his head and captured Aaron’s lips in a kiss, pouring all his love and hope and regret into it. 

“I know,” Aaron whispered against his lips and kissed him back, straining to get closer to him. As they pulled apart only to catch their breath, Aaron’s hands started working on Robert’s belt. “But I think it's time to prove who's really in charge, don't you? Upstairs. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bambiesque on Tumblr if you ever want to come and chat.


End file.
